


Forthcoming Destiny

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when Haruka and Michiru are in Junior High, Haruka has recently started to have nightmares about world destruction, Michiru seeks out to awaken Haruka as Sailor Uranus...leads up to when Sailor Uranus appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fourteen year old Haruka ran her hand through her sandy hair as she worked on her Math. Yet she found herself distracted by her thoughts, she had been having alot of nightmares, the same one each night, a vision of destruction, the thought sent chills down her spine. She didn't realize she was lost in thought when she heard a voice beside her "Tenou, have you finished the assignment?"

Haruka snapped out of her revere "Oh, gomen ne, sensei." Haruka said looking up at her teacher who stood next to her peering over her shoulder then looked back to her math paper which was only half done

The teacher didn't appear too pleased "Just please try to stay focused." she said with a sigh and walked back towards the middle off the class room 'Easier said than done.' Haruka thought to herself as she noticed she was drawing attention to herself from other students across the room

Haruka looked back down to her paper and began to work out the problems. She was one of the most popular students in school and by far one of the hottest 'guys' in school, heh, if they only knew..

Yet, she kept a distance from the popular crowds, usually for lunch she snuck off campus by herself and drove to a local cafe and arrived back when lunch was over. She could usually pass off with the 'I got my license from overseas' bit and people usually took it because she didn't look her age.

Haruka sighed with relief as the school bell rang only moments later. All the students suddenly stood up and hustled making their way towards the door. Haruka quickly gathered her things and headed towards the door as well.

"Please don't forget to do pages 27-30 in your math textbooks." The teacher called out  
Loud groans could be heard from the hustling crowd as they made their way through the door, So much for a homework free weekend.

A few minutes later, Haruka reached her locker and slid all of her text books into the locker except for the Geometry one then slammed it shut. She made her way through the many crowds of students who mostly stood there and gossiped. Haruka sweat dropped rolled her eyes as she tried to squeeze through the many groups of people. When she finally exited the building she sighed with relief. And made her way towards the parking lot and to her yellow convertible, she unlocked the trunk then opened it and threw her school stuff inside then moved to get into the drivers side, inserted the keys into the ignition and took off towards her apartment.

Michiru's last class was Music, she had headed to her locker to put away her things and head home. She went to a private girls school. "Konnichiwa, Michiru-chan." a voice called from behind the aqua haired girl "Konnichiwa, Katana-chan." Michiru replied with a smile as she finished putting her books away then shut her locker then turned to her dark haired friend holding her violin case.

"Let's walk home together today." Katana said folding her hands over her book case as Michiru smiled in response  
"Are you going to Tenou Haruka's race, he's so kawaii, I can't wait to get his autograph." Katana beamed as they walked down the side walk towards their houses Katana had been talking nonstop about races, boys and yada yada yada general girly stuff.

Michiru hadn't said a thing for the past ten minutes while she let her friend ramble on and on, and she wasn't even paying attention, she was again off in her own world. She knew for some time now, Haruka was a girl and was destined to become Sailor Uranus soon, her mission was to awaken her, but it wasn't going to be easy.

A few minutes later they both stopped in front of Katana's house as Katana turned back to Michiru "I'll see you Monday, Sayonara, Michiru-chan." Katana said with a wave and ran into her house

Michiru carried her violin case in front of her while she started to walk slowly towards her apartment  
She didn't want to put a burden on Haruka and force her to accept her destiny as a soldier, which had happened to her, thing's were never the same again. Michiru frowned and sulked and continued home

After getting frustrated with all the geometry work and finally finishing it, Haruka stood up from her table and stretched and decided to go take a hot bath before she got ready for bed. It was almost 2AM and she was extremely tired, but she tried to avoid sleep as much as humanly possible. When she had first gotten home she had taken her jog around the block, went to the store, and cleaned up the apartment for a bit before homework.

Haruka entered the bathroom and ran the bathwater and poured some bath oil seeds into the running water.

She removed her slacks and the jacket of her school 'boys' uniform, she preferred the men's uniform much more because it was alot more comfortable and due to the many reasons society saw her as a male, she preferred the easy way out.  
A few minutes later, Haruka shut off the faucet and slowly slid her long slender legs into the warm scented water.

She let out a long content sigh and slowly lay down in the tub, propping up her legs against the tiled wall. She began to lather herself up in soap as she enjoyed the heat of the water. Moments later, she found herself thinking about the nightmare's she had been having, she lay there in silence as drops of water fell from her long sandy strands of hair.  
Haruka looked down where the drop of water had fell to see the slow movement of the lined circles through the now soapy water.

Letting out a long sigh, Haruka ran her hand through her wet strands of hair, deciding she should go to bed no matter how much her mind protested otherwise.  
Haruka sighed and drained the tub wrapping a towel around herself as she got out.

Michiru sat inside the comfort of her apartment working her painting of world destruction, a vision she's had countless times.  
She envisioned it clearly inside her mind and had the strong urge to paint. Inside the painting were many buildings collapsing  
and being swallowed up by a large violent wave of ocean.

She looked up towards her clock which showed 12:30AM, she had always been a night owl, even during the school days, she usually stayed up late anyways due to the massive amount of homework that was always assigned.

Even as smart and talented Michiru was, she wasn't totally a straight A student, she usually paid more attention to her Music and Art classes particularly, she was more of a B type student, she made sure her work got done, but she didn't always study mostly because of her lack of time due to youma attacks and violin recital's.  
Michiru stopped mid stroke and her hand lingered with the paintbrush in the air.

She felt an odd chill pass through her body, she got this time to time now that she was Sailor Neptune. She cringed then tried and regained her composure and continued with her painting, the image before her even frightened her some, her own image.  
Satisfied with her painting she stood up elegantly setting the brush back down with the paint set and set it aside.

Michiru gazed back at her painting it was just as she envisioned it in her mind, she'd been having visions of the end of the world ever since she had become Sailor Neptune, the fall of the Moon Kingdom was devastating, even more so because, Sailor Pluto, Uranus and herself couldn't do anything about it.

She sighed and decided she should get ready for bed since she had a violin concert tomorrow, and she needed a decent amount of rest to be able to perform. She left her painting to dry and headed towards her bedroom.

That night had been nothing but nightmares for Haruka.  
Haruka tossed and turned and was unable to get comfortable.

She stood in a path of flood of bright red light, one by one building's were being destroyed, a deadly light that engulfed the whole city, screams and cries arose from everyone imaginable, all hell had broke loose. Haruka's eyes were wide with horror, feeling like there was nothing she could do to stop it, to end everyone's suffering.  
She collapsed to the ground and held her head in her hands trying to drown out the cries of the suffering.

"Stop this..stop this." she cried out over the rest of the terrified cries  
Haruka jumped up inside her bed, she was sweating and her heart was pounding inside of her chest, drowning out her hearing,  
she clutched her chest and heaved breaths inside and out, her other hand supporting the weight of her forehead.  
"Why, why is this happening to me?" she questioned

She turned and looked at her clock which now showed 3:10AM  
"Oh, Kami-sama." Haruka sighed and fell back into her pillows "Why me?"  
Worry made it's way over Haruka's features.

Her chest began to throb, she got this off and on ever since the nightmares started...panic attacks.  
Haruka rolled over and gazed out into the moonlight which streamed into her room  
The quiet was curing and serene compared to the terrifying nightmare, she just had moments

earlier.

When it was quiet like this she began to reflect on her life, she had been an orphan for quite a while now,  
until she decided she wanted to live on her own at an early age, she had always been independent, it was her nature.  
Her heart pace began to slow and her skin was slightly dryer now.  
This ray of light, gave her hope, somehow, it felt vaguely...familiar.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Michiru closed her eyes as she moved the bow elegantly back and forth at a steady pace,  
he melody of her song was what made you want to think of the deep seas, a very peaceful, yet slightly depressing  
tune. Moments later Michiru abruptly ended the melody followed by a loud round of applause through the fancy restaurant.

Michiru held her violin at her side and bowed deeply, smiled and took her exit off the stage through the back way.  
She had been asked to perform at a high class restaurant for all the tourists who had stopped by for lunch.  
Some knew her by their interests in the classics, and the others were touched and moved by her performance.

She entered the dressing room and looked over at the clock which showed 1:30PM, Michiru remembered vaguely  
how Katana had mentioned a race...Haruka's race, if she hurried and left right after this she could probably meet her friend  
there and catch a glimpse of the soon to awaken soldier of the wind.

Haruka had come already dressed for her track race, usually to avoid using the boys dressing rooms, for all the obvious reasons. She wore a loose tank top as well as shorts, with a towels slung over her shoulders and a water bottle in her free hand. When she made her way onto the track the crowds on the bleachers cheered. Haruka still kept a straight face taking a swig from her water bottle before she was about to race and threw it to the sidelines where the fans quickly picked it up and fought over it. "Tenou Haruka's water bottle, not just any water bottle, thee water bottle! the one Haruka-san drank from!" she could hear a fan cry out

Haruka chuckled to her self and shook her head and got onto the track with all of the other competitors, and knelled down in ready position. Katana felt a tapping on her shoulder and turned to see sea green features over her shoulder  
"Michiru-chan, look there he is." Katana nearly screamed and pointed in Haruka's direction

Michiru smiled sweetly and looked where her friend was pointing then sat down next to her folding her hands and put on her dark sun glasses to conceal the strong sun rays from her delicate eyes. A few the horn blew signaling the racers to start, Haruka broke off at a breathtaking speed, for her, this was a piece of cake.

But it wasn't before long when someone behind her was right on her heals. Haruka quickly took notice of this and put all of her energy full force into her speed and easily took first place within moments leaving him in the dust.  
"And that's it, everyone, Tenou Haruka has broken the record again, why is this not surprising, he is such a fine gentlemen."  
Haruka dried her clammy skin 'It was nothing.' Haruka thought to herself knowing full well she didn't win just to win, she just wanted something to take her mind off of last nights events

She bent down to sip from the water fountain, when she heard a female voice calling her name running in her direction  
"Tenou Haruka-san!"  
Haruka stood back up and turned to see dark features of a girl close to her age.

Katana held up a picture of Haruka and a pen and held it out  
"Please, please, you're autograph, you're like my idol!" she exclaimed happily  
Haruka took the pen and picture and grinned "Of course."

Michiru stood at the sidelines watching them both with admiration,she even blushed slightly as she stood watching them.  
Haruka handed Katana back the pen and photograph which now had her autograph as well.  
"Domo Arigatou!" Katana exclaimed and bowed twice in appreciation then ran back towards her aqua haired friend.

Michiru slid her long slender legs into the unaccompanied pool of the local gym, she splashed the water a bit before sliding all the way inside of the large pool. Michiru turned around and floated on her back, she looked at the far up ceiling and traced the lines with her mind as she enjoyed the calm feeling of the waters. Her mind floated back to the thoughts of Haruka, she had once felt the same way, not wanting to accept her destiny. She didn't want to put Haruka through the pain that she had went through, to put such a large burden on her shoulders.

Michiru stood up in the water, letting the waters support her slightly, she just wanted to indulge in her own world and forget everything else, it pained her to think about her mission, there were times she wished she didn't exist, but what choice did she have? She was reborn for the purpose of awaking as Sailor Neptune, and to find Sailor Uranus and then together they could collect the talismans.

She sighed and continued her back stroke and glided down towards the other end of the pool. She envisioned the scene at Haruka's race earlier that day, she knew Haruka hadn't intentionally tried to win the race, she was running from her own fears, the traps of her destiny. Upon reaching the other end of the pool Michiru leaned against the cement edge of the pool and gazed out of the large windows into the starry night.

Haruka lay down on her bed after her nightly jog and stared up a the ceiling, she dreaded the days to come, somehow, knowing school was the next day always made her depressed, she might have been popular but not everyone was always nice, a lot of the boys didn't like her much and were jealous because she attracted most of the girl's attention, while they didn't get looked at twice, she's gotten airplanes in the head, some pencils etc, but she always tried to keep calm even though it took every nerve in her body to keep her from unpleasing her anger but she wanted to avoid fights because she already had enough problems.

She remembered when she had first started the year, a girl had dropped her binder and she had picked it up, that alone caused her many problems, she had nearly gotten slammed into the lockers, by the girl's jealous boyfriend, telling her to stay away from 'his girl'

Haruka shook her head at the thought, people these days...you get frustrated at them, you get stabbed in the back, you be kind to them, they still stab you in the back.

That's why she was often described as 'distant', aside from her fans, she never did really have any close friends. She also never had any guardian, so she had to look to herself for guidance and trust she would make the right decisions. Haruka decided to have a cup of tea to relax her before heading to bed. She sighed and got to her feet, heading towards the kitchen, she pulled out some tea leaves from the cabinet, and put a pot of water on boil and waited until it was done, then poured the water into a mug and sprinkled the tea leaves and waited a bit for the slight flavor to kick in and the water too cool down some before she took as few sips and headed back towards her bedroom.

She set the steaming mug on the dresser next to her bed and lay back down. There were times she felt like not getting out of bed each morning as she wondered what her true purpose in life was, besides racing. Sometimes she wondered why she continued with life, she didn't really have anyone close to live for, it was an emptiness she often felt inside, but something inside told her not to give up, and to continue on, and that's what she did.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka opened her eyes and turned to see the sun streaming into her room, She had started to grow accustomed to the nightmares, but it still resulted in a lack of much needed sleep, she turned to her clock which displayed 7:30AM and yelled "Shimatta!" Then lazily jumped up "I must have turned off the alarm in my sleep!" she practically threw on her uniform and she groaned, "Two days off are just never enough." She knew she was already running extremely late. Haruka quickly brushed her teeth and combed her hair then ran downstairs. She grabbed a muffin burst out of the house and down the stairs of the apartment complex down towards her car.

About ten minutes later of trying to get through morning traffic, she parked her car in it's place across the street from her school. Haruka glanced at the large clock on top of the school building and quickly ran through the entrance just when the bell rang for first period to begin.

"Damn it, not again!" she scolded herself, if she kept this up she wouldn't pass the class due to her frequent tardiness Haruka made her way towards her locker shoving her geometry work back inside then pulled out her necessary materials for her next class period then nearly ran through the halls down towards her Modern Japanese class

Haruka burst into the room, the teacher just about to begin the lecture. "Gomen ne, sensei!" Haruka found herself saying those words quite frequently now as a routine Upon reaching her desk

she felt eyes all over her. "Seeing me after class, I presume, Tenou?" her teacher narrowed his eyes then returned to the board

Haruka just sighed and sank into her seat. Modern Japanese was one of her least favorite subjects besides History, I mean why waste your time dwelling on something that happened in the past? She grumbled as the teacher began the lecture.

Michiru made her way towards her class, Painting was her first class of the day and she was eager finish a painting she had started for an art contest. She entered the Painting room when the bell sounded through the school halls. The teacher came towards the front of the room "Minna, Ohayo." "Ohayo." the whole class replied before taking their seats. The teacher had instructed everyone to work on their projects for class. Michiru had taken a seat in the back setting her unfinished painting on the rack. She dipped her thick brush into the water then dipped it into a dark blue paint and began the back round of the painting until the teacher had directed everyones attention back to the front of the class. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce a new student that will be joining us, her name is Elza Grey, she participates in track and field, but she also enjoys art." Elza had a dark skin complexion as well as short curly ruby red hair, she smiled and bowed.

After the introduction, the teacher had instructed and gave Elza various optional tasks. Michiru turned back around and continued her painting in slow strokes making up the spacey back round. A short while later she felt someone gazing over her shoulder, she turned to see it was Elza Grey. "You're a very beautiful painter, you make things come to life." she said with envy as Michiru turned and smiled "Arigatou." Elza bowed "I'm Elza Grey." Just as Michiru was about to speak Elza spoke "Kaiou Michiru right? The violinist and artist." Michiru nodded "Hai."

When the bell sounded through the halls once more Michiru headed towards her locker to introduce her new friend to Katana. Katana had just finished putting away her textbooks when she felt a tap on the shoulder and nearly spun around to be greeted by her aqua haired friend and a ruby haired girl in front of her.

"Konnichiwa!" she smiled as Michiru smiled back "Konnichiwa, Katana-chan, I'd like to introduce you to Elza Grey, she's new at the school, so I thought I'd show her around." Michiru beamed Katana bowed in response "Pleasure to meet you, Elza Grey...wait...Elza Grey, as from the tack and field events? Do you happen by any chance to know Tenou Haruka?" Katana asked excitedly Elza smiled "Hai, I've raced with Haruka in a few races, I really admire Haruka. I hope I can be just as good as Haruka is someday I don't want to be just chasing after Haruka's shadow during the track meets." Elza sighed Michiru and Katana smiled at her and began to walk slowly around the school

The three of them came across a bench and Katana had pulled out a sandwich while Michiru pulled out a container of sashimi, Elza had pulled out a container of salad. Katana rubbed her hands together and eyed Michiru and Elza's food "I'm jealous, you both have food that look so much more appealing then my sandwich." Katana laughed

Elza giggled "Well I can't eat much else because I want to stay on the track team and keep fit, so I usually eat salads." Rather than eating her lunch Katana sat there and watched Elza as she ate admiringly Elza took a fork full of lettuce and turned to Katana and Michiru "Hey, how about you both come to the track race after school today? I'd be honored if you both could watch the race." Michiru smiled "I'd love to." she said as she started to eat her sashimi "That would be great, but I have to leave by four o' clock for clarinet practice." soon enough the bell sounded through the school once more and Elza stood up first "So I'll see you later today girls, Ja-ne." she said and headed towards her next class "Ja." Michiru called back

Shortly after school had ended Haruka sighed with relief and headed towards her car to get her things for the school track and field race today. She opened her trunk and pulled out a large duffel bag and headed towards the back of the school and onto the track. She glanced at her watch it was still a half hour early, but she decided to start a few practice laps to get warmed up.

Meanwhile Michiru and Katana had met up shortly after last period and decided to walk together over to the nearby Junior High where Haruka and Elza's race was to be held. She still was trying to figure out a good way to catch Haruka alone and speak with her, but while part of her was desperate to tell her about her destiny and become her partner, the other forbid it, but she knew she had to overcome her senses sooner or later.

Haruka neeled down before like she had done so many other times. Elza looked over to her and smiled

"Good luck, Haruka-san." Haruka looked toward her teammate "You too." she winked Moments later the whistle had been blown and they nearly few down the track. Elza right behind Haruka.

'She's fast, I don't know if I can keep up...' Elza thought as she watched Haruka run like there was nothing to it, lt came so easy and simple to her. Elza longed to achieve the same amount of greatness, she had raced with Haruka a few other times, even though in second place, she still hadn't come close to beating her. She heaved breaths in and out as she struggled to keep up with her. 'How does she do it?' she said as she kept falling behind desperate to catch up.

Elza hadn't attended the last race because her mind had gotten the better of her, a time she had felt like giving up. It wasn't until yesterday she had come to the conclusion of not ever giving up. She may have to put into track and field much more, but she didn't want to give in. Net yet.

Haruka's breathing became rough but she didn't quit, this was all she had, she needed to clear her mind of all the things that held her down, she wanted to be free of everything, to break loose through the traps and misery.

Meanwhile, Michiru and Katana had been watching from the top row on the bleachers. Michiru smiled as she watched them both as Katana was jumping up and down cheering.

A short while after the race had ended, the bleachers were clear of mostly everyone except Michiru, Katana had just left in the middle of the race. Why she decided to stay there she wasn't even sure herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Elza had came over towards her with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She waved as her newfound friend came over towards her.

"I caught your eye on Tenou Haruka, she's great isn't she?" Michiru smiled not able to hold back "It would be great if someday, she would model for me in a drawing." Michiru said with a now slightly distant look in her eyes

"Here come with me." Elza said as she lead Michiru towards Haruka's spot

"Tenou Haruka!" Elza had called out as she approached Haruka who turned with a puzzled look on her face

"You are really amazing." Elza smiled "There's someone I want to introduce to you." Haruka stopped at this and turned to completely face in her direction Elza turned "Come on over, Michiru."

Haruka's head shot up immediately as Michiru stepped over in her direction. She had shoulder length aqua colored hair and wore a light blue girls uniform. Michiru's gaze was cast downwards. "This is Kaiou Michiru, she's a very intelligent and a very prodigious painter, she's interested in you." Elza had introduced at this Michiru took a few more steps forward until she stood right in front of the sandy haired blond "You don't seem to be sweating at all...perhaps you were holding back?" Michiru spoke

Haruka chuckled and put her hands on her hips "What do you mean?" Michiru smiled "Can't you hear the sound of wind rustling?"

That last comment has just shot through Haruka's entire body like a bolt of lighting, Michiru's eyes were now burning straight into her own. Images of the dreams she had been having fell before her eyes and at that moment she knew Michiru was the one knew exactly who she was, had been and will be, those sea green eyes saw straight through her like glass.

Haruka cringed, the panic attack had started to come back. She wasn't ready, she wasn't ready to accept her destiny yet, she was afraid that everything would be different, she knew everything would be different. Haruka needed to get away soon before this got to any deeper level. She bent down and picked up her duffel bag and slung it over sher shoulder. "You're strange, what is it exactly do you want with me?" she said turning her back

Michiru beamed with excitement "Will you model for one of my drawings?" Haruka turned around briefly then back round

"I'll pass, things like that don't interest me." she said and walked away leaving Michiru to sulk in disappointment

Later that night instead of going home Michiru had sat on the beach looking straight out into the ocean as she looked up into the stars for some sort of answer to her situation. She put her arms around herself as the chill started to sweep in. She had almost forgotten how long she had been there, which wasn't like her.

What would she do now? or go from there? She didn't want to force Haruka into accepting her destiny because she herself had been in the same situation at one point because Michiru herself had a hard time accepting her destiny as well. Afraid of change, but she had chosen it against her will. Michiru sighed and looked back into the ocean waters which washed over her feet as the ocean's current swept in and out. Her aqua hair flowed in the wind, which only reminded her so much of Haruka.

In more ways then one, Michiru wanted to free herself from the mission, she didn't want to do it alone. A part of her scolded herself for thinking such things, the part of her that was Sailor Neptune. The part of her that was Kaiou Michiru had a hard time accepting who she truly was and what her true destiny was set out to be. She pulled her legs close towards her as she dug her feet into the now cold sand.

All of her life she had been set out to try to find her place in the world, and when it seemed she could finally be at peace, everything had been erased and she had been brought back to the start line once again, not knowing where she would truly belong. Michiru sighed to herself and closed her eyes as she let the wind caress her face once more as the water came up to her feet. She just wished she could be just set free and dive into the dark ocean waters and never return.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Michiru hadn't been sure how she'd made it through the day, or the week for that matter, she hadn't saw or spoken to Haruka since.

Had Haruka been avoiding her? Or was it the other way around? She'd been so unsure where to go from there, she wasn't sure how to face Haruka and on top of it she didn't want to put such a large burden on top of her shoulders.

Michiru frowned and started to place her violin back in inside it's case then she stood up and proceeded towards the exit of the multi purpose room when she heard someone call her name. "Kaiou Michiru-san!" Michiru stopped and turned to see her orchestra conductor hurry over towards her "Eh? Hai, Arishima-sensei?" "Well I'd like to speak with you, Kaiou-san, follow me." Arishima instructed and led her towards the back of the large room until most of the students had left "Well, you are no doubt top violinist in the school, as well as in the entire city of Tokyo, when you play your violin, you put everyone in complete awe, and well there is a cruise coming up in about three weeks, and seeing you are our lead violinist, I'd like to give you the chance to play for the tourists of Japan, You'd be representing our school."

Michiru's eyes widen as she let her conductor continue "The trip is three days and two nights, all your expenses will be paid, that is if you decide to go, the decision is totally up to you." Arishima handed her some sheets of paper which included all the information regarding the cruise "I know you have a busy schedule but I hope you will consider the offer." Michiru slowly took the forms and went over them quickly

"Anyway, I won't rush you, I'll give you some time, but please consider my request." he said hopefully as Michiru clutched the papers to her chest and smiled up at him "Domo Arigatou, for this opportunity, Arishima-sensei." Michiru said with a bow

Arishima pulled a card from his jacket pocket and handed it to Michiru "Well, when you decide, you can reach me at this number, I'll see you next week, Sayonara, Kaiou-san." he replied with a bow Michiru smiled "Sayonara, Arishima-sensei." she said gratefully before retreating towards the exit.

That night, Michiru sat on her bed holding the card Arishima had given her. 'I guess there wouldn't really be a reason for me not to go, the city has been youma free for awhile, it could be fun and different from the usual routine.' she thought to herself as she read over the numbers for about the hundredth time

'I suppose it would be alright, it's only for a couple of days, it would be nice to get out for awhile.' Michiru reassured herself with a half smile then flopped onto her bed and stared aimlessly at the ceiling

Haruka had been lounging in her bath going over a magazine, her past week had been close to awful. Her nightmares had gotten worse. The images became a lot more clear and she had been falling asleep in class without even realizing it, even her daydreams were now corrupted by the horrifying images of destruction and the terrifying screams of society, and the strangest thing was everything became even more distinct the day after she met 'her'. 'Kaiou Michiru was it? was what Elza had introduced her as?' she thought aloud 'Where have I heard that name before?'

She felt like she knew her somehow, like she was a part of this whole thing to begin with, that would explain why she seemed to know about her so well. Did Michiru truly know what was going on deep within her? Could she help her come to terms with what ever it was that had been going on inside of her? A part of her truly wanted to reach out to Michiru for help, but the other part of her forbid it, it was the part of her that feared the terrifying truth that she would uncover, the truth that would soon change her life entirely.

Haruka had picked up the magazine from a local market that had the headline 'Kaiou Michiru Local Violinist' on the front Perhaps that was where she had recognized Michiru before, no, It had to be more than that, she felt a connection to her some how, like she knew her from a past life. 'No, that's crazy.' she scolded herself shaking her head as she held the magazine that had the article about Michiru 'There's no such thing, besides, I probably just remember her from overhearing the highlights of the news or something'. Haruka tried to reassure herself, but part of her knew full well that she was putting herself in denial Otherwise, why would she have bought the magazine? Who was Michiru really? Outside of being a violinist?

So many emotions stirred inside of Haruka, she wasn't sure what they meant. She closed her eyes.

Please do not ask me where it is that I came from...Please do not touch this wound that I have...

She knew now that the repetition of these nightmares got a great deal worse, and knowing that they grew worse right after meeting Michiru, it was no coincidence. Each time the visions came, they became clearer and more distinct, she saw herself and two other figures, one with long dark greenish hair and one she could make out with shoulder length aqua hair, could it have been Michiru? And who was the other one? She felt a great deal of solitude when she indulged in the vision. She could see from afar a large palace being destroyed, but the vision its self was vague.

Please do not stop any more than that...Even now the dreams put to sleep inside my heart clamor like a storm...

In all directions, were screams of terror, they drowned out every imaginable sound, and just then everything went dark, the sound of nothingness filled the atmosphere. Haruka opened her eyes coming back into reality where she currently was, the bathtub water was now freezing cold. How long had she been asleep? She thought to herself as She sat up realizing the magazine she had been reading had fallen into the water when she dozed off. "Damn it." she groaned as she pulled out the now very drenched, soaked and discolored pages of the magazine

Haruka grabbed her towel off the rack and put it around herself then put her hand on her head and her other hand on the wall to keep herself from falling as she received a head rush. Moments later the head rush had passed and she threw the now worthless magazine to the side, then drained the tub. She stepped out of the tub slowly and leaned against the wall "What is the meaning of all of this?" she wondered aloud

A few days later, Michiru had finally made up her mind about going on the cruise. She picked up the business card Arishima had given her then picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Moshi, Moshi?" came the other end of the phone

"This is Kaiou Michiru...is this Arishima-sensei?"

"Hai, I've been waiting to hear from you, Kaiou-san, have you made up your decision?"

"Hai, I've decided to go." Michiru replied

"I'm glad to hear it, I'll make the preparations, and phone calls tonight, and I'll get the tickets to you tomorrow after class." Arishima exclaimed happily

"Domo Arigatou, sensei." Michiru smiled

"You're very welcome, Kaiou-san, see you tomorrow, sayonara."

"Sayonara." Michiru replied holding the phone to her ear until she heard him hang up, then placed the phone back in it's place and leaned against her dresser then turned back towards the phone and decided to call Katana and Elza

Haruka had decided to pick up another magazine since her other one was now ruined. To her disappointment, all those other magazines had been sold. She bought the recent magazine anyway, and decided to skim the pages to look for some sort of retreat for relaxation if it could be helped. She stopped skimming until an article about a cruise caught her eye and she picked up the phone then dialed the number.

Hehe, what's going to happen next?. To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Michiru stood in line holding her suitcase in one hand and her violin in it's case in the other. She let out a sigh as she felt a tapping on her shoulder. "Nani?" Michiru turned to see an older looking man "Excuse me, I'm Kasamatsu Hiroshi, would you happen to be Kaiou Michiru-san?" Michiru turned and smiled with a bow the man who appeared to be in his late fifties and returned "Hai, can I help you?" Michiru asked

"I've been expecting you, your Arishima-sensei had planned your arrival, I'm quite honored to have you on my ship, allow me to show you to your cabin? There's a faster way through this." He insisted Michiru nodded and allowed him to escort her to the front of the line quickly and handed lady at the desk Michiru's ticket and misc info then looked to Michiru carrying the suitcases. "Here, let me get those for you." he said taking the violin case and suitcase before Michiru could reply and led her onto the ship. "Domo Arigatou." Michiru said with a smile

Once they were inside, Hiroshi had led Michiru down a long hall until they approached a room. He took out a key and opened the door to reveal a large room with two large beds with very expensive looking blankets draped over the top of them, soft music played in the back round. In the far front of the beds was a medium sized TV. Hiroshi entered first and set the suitcases on top one of the beds then turned to Michiru "I hope you'll like it here, here are the locations for the diners and just basically everything around the ship is in here." Hiroshi handed Michiru a location map

"The boat will depart around 6pm this evening, so feel free to look around, or go get something to eat, and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, oh and you'll be requested to perform for everyone either tomorrow or the next day, you'll be notified, anyway, I'll be going now Sayonara, Kaiou-san." He said

Michiru smiled "Domo Arigatou, Sayonara Kasamatsu-san." she called out before he shut the door. Michiru picked up the map and inside it fell out a key card, 'It must be to come inside this room.' Michiru thought to herself before setting the map and key card aside.

It was hours later that Haruka had been able to get on the ship, how she had made it through the what seemed to be a never ending line was way beyond her. She didn't have much patience to deal with standing in long endless lines, her legs got tired, there's ever so many people shouting, babies crying, infants throwing tantrums, angry customers, it all gave her a migraine.

She sighed with great relief when she had been given her key card and instructions to her cabin. Haruka ran her hand through her sandy blond hair. As she slid in the key card then opened the door to her cabin, set down her stuff and allowed the door to close behind her.

Haruka looked around, she had paid the highest price for an expensive cabin, it wasn't really that big of a deal to her, when she had requested to live by herself, she had inherited money that would last her a good while, that is until she got a steady career. She didn't know much about her parents, only that they had deceased when she was only an infant and had left behind a great deal of money, and she didn't really care about trying to find out more about her parents, it was best to leave the past in the past, she didn't want to meddle with something that wasn't there.

Besides she didn't want a bed that felt like cardboard when she was sleeping and then have to wake up with lower back problems. She had a small round shaped window for outside viewing. She walked into the bath room where there were complimentary soaps, shampoos, conditioner, etc.. She pulled back the shower curtains and found a bath sized jacuzzi with a shower head on top. 'This trip will be better then I thought.' Haruka thought to herself with a laugh then closed the curtains once more and went back into the bedroom

Haruka picked up her card, which she would be using for the three days trip to pay for food and other misc things she wanted to buy on the cruise. She looked at her wrist watch and saw it was almost 4:30pm, the ship would depart in an hour and a half. She decided to head up towards the top deck for some late lunch/dinner.

Later on, Michiru arrived back at her cabin from the spa. She wore her lavender colored strapless swim suit, and she was still dripping from head to toe. Things like that had relaxed her when she was under a great deal of stress. She looked out the ships window to see ship had departed already. Michiru set the towel down and went to shower off and get changed.

A few minutes later Michiru came back out into her room. She sat on the bed drying her hair as she thought about her home life, She remembered Elza and Katana wishing her a great deal of luck and to think of them. Michiru smiled at the thought of their enthusiasm. They had such carefree lives, a part of her wished she could go back to that, the lifestyle she used to have before, she had a dream of becoming a violinist.

Michiru turned to see a letter on the desk next to the table, 'I must not have been paying attention when I walked in from the spa a little while ago.' Michiru thought to herself looking around seeing everything had been neatly organized. 'Room service.' Michiru thought 'They must have put that there while they were cleaning the room.' Michiru reached over and picked up the letter and unfolded it.

Dear Kaiou Michiru-san,

I just thought I'd let you know,

Tomorow night the top deck is reserved for your violin concert,

If this isn't a suitable time for you, just let me know,

Enjoy the cruise,

Kasamatsu, Hiroshi

Michiru set the letter back down and decided to set out her stuff for tomorrow night.

Later on the next night, Haruka was about to enter the diner when she saw a flier on the window that caught her eye.

'Violinist Kaiou Michiru performance, tonight 7pm, top deck'

Haruka's eyes went wide, Michiru? On the cruise ship? How could it be?

She looked at her watch, 6:30pm, which meant she had enough time to get dinner and watch the performance.

Haruka changed directions and used the elevator to get to top deck, got so some mochi and a margarita, No one had bothered to ask her age since wearing her tux, she looked like she was in her twenties. She sat at a nearby table next towards the stage. She didn't know why she'd come but it felt as if her feet led her, like she was supposed to be there for a reason.

Just like time had flown by, Haruka saw the lights dim, the people who were at the misc dining tables turned their attention towards the stage as, Michiru who was wearing a long white dress, adorned with a single red rose in the middle of her chest, as well as a pearl necklace. Her wavy aqua hair fell over her shoulders.

Haruka immediately turned her attention to Michiru as she closed her eyes and ran the bow over the strings of her violin. The beautiful rhythm reminded you of the oceans current. Felt herself drawn towards the music, she could feel herself relax. Haruka turned when she could overhear a conversation at a table not far from her's

"That girl is Kaiou Michiru." A male voice said, who must have been very familiar with Michiru's performances

"She sure doesn't look like junior high student." A female voice replied

"She must be quite popular at school, don't you think?"

"I heard she doesn't make many friends." The male voice spoke once again

Haruka frowned at this, she hated people who did nothing but gossip. She remembered seeing Michiru with another friend of her's at her race, Katana was it? Yet it did seem to be slightly true that Michiru didn't seem to be the type to hang around large groups, but rather one or two friends

"I wonder why, She looks like a wonderful girl..." The woman's voice spoke once more

Haruka didn't know why but she felt herself turn and glare at the couple, she knew exactly what it was like. Sure, she was popular at the races, but she didn't have many close friends either, she was always distant, perhaps because that was the way she had chosen to be, or she was deeply afraid of true feelings.

"Yeah..I heard she doesn't like people." The male voice continued

That was it, Haruka wanted to get out of there, she's had enough. She pulled back in her chair. As if on cue Michiru opened her eyes as she continued playing her violin. She saw Haruka who was now making her way out.

Haruka let the door shut from behind her, she decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator this time down towards her room. As she headed down the staircase she turned to see something she hadn't before. It was a humongous painting that immediately shot pins and needles throughout her entire body. She could see a huge ocean wave enveloping many buildings in it's path. The sky was black and she could see everything being destroyed, but what struck her most was that this closely resembled if not captured her entire dream. It was signed at the very bottom, 'The end of the world' By Kaiou Michiru.

"Do you find it to your liking?" A voice called Haruka out from her revere

Michiru sat at the edge of the stair case with her hands folded in her lap

"Arigatou for coming here tonight." Michiru continued with a smile

"Tenou Haruka-san, the prodigious racer."

Haruka continued to look at Michiru's painting without facing her

"You seem to know quite a bit about me...This piece...did you paint it...?"

Michiru ignored the question "You're rather famous."

"There are a lot of freakish fans of yours at my school as well...One of them is a girl, but she says she still wants...to go cruising along the beach in your car." Michiru continued as she tossed her hair over her shoulder

Haruka chuckled

"The end of the world, huh? I'm surprised that a well-to-do girl who...can't even kill one bug can draw such a tragic fantasy." Haruka said looking down and closing her eyes

"It's not a fantasy!" Michiru snapped which caused Haruka to open her eyes

"I can see THAT scene clearly! Just like you can..." Michiru continued

At that comment Haruka turned to face Michiru eye to eye.

Michiru stood up to Haruka's level. Moments passed before Haruka spit out in disgust

"This is stupid, I'm Tenou Haruka, the first Junior racer in Japan. Memories of my previous life or the end of the world have nothing to do with me. If someone has to do it, then YOU can do it. I would like you to stop investigating me like that, though."

Michiru looked down and clenched her hands together "Don't say such selfish things like that...!" Michiru said in a low but harsh voice which surprised Haruka "I don't want to do it, either...I also have a dream, to become a violinist..." Michiru nit her eyebrows together as she looked up "I can't do something stupid like saving the world from destruction." she nearly almost shouted

To be continued...

Authors Notes: The next chapter will most likely be the last one, stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shined ever so brightly as Katana and Michiru were walking

"So how was your trip, Michiru-chan?" Katana asked Michiru as they left school and headed for Haruka's motorcycle race. Michiru looked down slightly and her face showed no expression as she recalled the night when she had last spoken to Haruka, she decided not to bring her up though because she didn't feel like going into details

Michiru half smiled "It was nice, refreshing." Michiru said simply Katana just nodded

Michiru knew what she had to do today, no more fooling around, she needed to get to the bottom of this.

Haruka readied her Yamaha TZR250 motorcycle at the race track, eager to begin, she felt a surge of energy rise within her, something that wanted to push her more then ever before.

When she began the race she was far ahead of everyone, but not intentionally, she felt the sudden need for speed. She shifted her weight on the turns with such ease and grace, like it was nothing.

She continued this through out the race and won like it was a piece of cake just like so many times before. Haruka grinned to herself as she pulled off her helmet which revealed her beautiful teal eyes and sandy blond hair as she flashed the crowd a smile.

Haruka's opponents grunted with irritation as they left the race track. Another day soon to go by. Little did she know what would await her minutes later.

Haruka held her helmet over her shoulder as she approached a garage and came to a halt when she heard someone moaning in pain. She turned "Is someone there?" she called out as she entered seeing a young elementary school boy, he had short golden brown hair and dark green eyes, he was on he's knees, doubled over clutching his chest in pain.

"Help me..." he replied in a hoarse voice Haruka immediately came to his aid "What's wrong? Are you alright?" she asked with concern as she placed her hand on his back and knelled at his side

This time the boy reached out with his hand "Help me..." He pleaded then unleashed into a cry as a blinding red light caused Haruka to jump back "Nani?" she cried out in alarm as a large youma in place of the young boy appeared before her, snarling ferociously at her

Haruka immediately took many steps back. She turned to see a thin but large pole leaning against the wall. She quickly reached for it and held it out before her then cried out "You...YOUMA!" and held the pole back ready to strike when a vision of the boy who had just been crouching in pain moments ago appeared before her eyes reaching out towards her "Help me..." which caught her in such surprise, the youma chose that moment to dive in towards her. Haruka instinctively held out the pole blocking the Youma from reach

She cried out as the impact threw her towards the ground. She sat up in pain trying to grasp what she was truly witnessing. The youma right before her showed it's sharp jaws and lunged towards her once more. Just as Haruka was about to feel her fate, she winced as another blinding light pierced through the air before her and the youma. Haruka watched in awe as the light and what looked like pen sat ajar in the mid air.

Without hesitating, Haruka felt herself now reaching out towards the thin object, it was like her body wasn't even her own, deep down she wanted to pull back and flee the scene but it was like she was locked in place and couldn't control what she was doing. "Don't do it!" she heard a familiar voice call out which made her flinch and she drew her hand back as the henshin stick fell to the ground

She looked over her shoulder and could see a a figure leaning against the outside of the garage, the dark light concealed her aqua features. "Don't grab that." the dark figure said firmly "Once you grab ahold of it..." Michiru trailed off and looked up as she allowed her aqua features to be shown "...You will never again return to your mundane life." Michiru stated sadly but simply before turning and looking straight over in Haruka's direction

Michiru lifted her henshin stick which was very similar to the one Haruka was about to grab. Michiru closed her eyes and called out "Neptune Planet Power...Make Up!" Haruka watched as aqua lights emerged from the pen and filled the area. In place of Michiru who was now Sailor Neptune, stood before her

Haruka's eyes widened in both awe and fear as the youma leaped after Sailor Neptune, who quickly sent the youma into a large stack of paint cans as smoke filled the air. Neptune slowly but elegantly stood up, and turned face to face with an enraged Haruka. "You can't!" Haruka cried out as the smoke dissipated "He was human until just a few minutes ago!" she said standing ground "Are you all right doing this? This is murder!" Haruka shouted

Neptune looked down slightly and spoke softly "The silence is approaching...If I don't do this, there will be even more victims!"

"Are you saying that's why you don't care how you accomplish it?" Haruka questioned

"That's right!" Neptune spoke harshly and heartlessly

"I don't care what means I use!"

Haruka clenched her fist "Are you really that satisfiedshe began but was cut off by a roar of anger behind her

Neptune leaped forward "Look out!" she cried managing to clutch hold around Haruka but cried out in unbearable pain as she felt the jaws break into the skin of her arm, then her back. Haruka's eyes widened when she felt her self being carried out of harms way, she felt her nightmares coming true. The instant Neptune appeared memories and visions started flooding back over her, the images of world destruction were all so clear now as was her past. She wanted to believe in all her power that this was just some nightmare from the very beginning, that she would wake up the next morning and this would all just be some bad dream and she would pick up where she left off. Neptune's screams drowned her thoughts, why hadn't she met her fate yet? Wait, Neptune, risking her own life to protect her's, but why? Haruka thought as tears began to enter her eyes and cloud her vision and soon, she felt herself hit the cold ground, Neptune on top of her.

Neptune turned face to face with the youma 'This is it.' she thought to herself "DEEP SUBMERGE!" She cried out sending a large mass of ocean current straight into the youma, causing the monstrous form to revert back into the helpless boy. Neptune fell to her knees and sighed with both pain and relief.

Haruka moved to Neptune's side and put her arm around Neptune's shoulders to support her weight and let her other hand rest on Neptune's thigh. With great effort, Neptune finally managed to open her eyes. "Where's the youma...?" she asked weakly Haruka managed a smile as she watched Neptune "He turned back into a human." she said with a great relief "He's all right."

"I might have killed him." Neptune said sadly and averted Haruka's gaze

"No...Next time, I'm sure I'll kill...It's not that I'm fine with it. But I am a soldier...Because I choose to do this."

Haruka moved her arm around Michiru's waist and moved her closer towards her

"Then why did you cover for me just now...?" She asked with confusion

Haruka moved and ever so gently lifted Neptune's arm for inspection, and sadness filled her teal features once more as she

examined the large cuts that were starting to bleed

"If you hurt your hand, you won't be able to become a violinist." Haruka stated It hurt her deeply, she remembered telling Michiru to force the burden of this mission upon herself, and here she was laying in her arms injured because of saving her. 'I am the one who's selfish.' Haruka thought sadly Michiru had nearly chosen to throw her dreams away to protect her

"I...I didn't investigate you because you were the other soldier. It goes back much further than when I realized you were the one. As Neptune spoke Haruka continued to watch her intensely "I was watching you in your first race from close by." Neptune continued as she remembered the time she and Katana had went to see the race

"I wanted to cruise along the beach in your car...just once..." Haruka widened her eyes at this as Neptune sat up inching closer towards Haruka "You don't rely on anyone at all, And you are always honest to your feelings."

"I'm not honest at all..." Haruka spoke up "I keep running away."

Tears filled Neptune's eyes "I know more about you than you do...Because I've always been watching you. You are the one person I don't want to see walking in the path I did...But... when I realized you were the one...I was happy..." "Gomen nesai...I didn't mean to tell you all this...Gomen nesai..."

Haruka frowned and took hold of Neptune's hand then turned over in the direction of the henshin stick laying on the cold cement. She knew what she wanted to do, it was what she had to do, she didn't have any other choice, she wanted to help Neptune, and the only way to do that was to accept her own destiny for what it was, she didn't want to run anymore. The moment had come, it was the moment she feared that would now change her life forever.

She gently lowered Neptune's hand stood up and slowly approached the henshin stick like it was deadly poison. She bent down slowly and clasped it tightly in her hand and braced herself as she stood back up."URANUS PLANET POWER...MAKE UP!"

A few weeks later, school had just let for summer break, and soon, In a few months Haruka and Michiru would enter high school.

Michiru let the summer atmosphere fill her room through the open window. For the first time in months she felt in a great mood. She finished applying her lipstick when she heard a familiar car engine pull up out side. A bright smile lit up on Michiru's face and she hurried towards the open window to see Haruka slowly getting out of her car. She held a dozen roses. Michiru left her room and quickly went down the stairs where Haruka now was. "Haruka!" Michiru called then came to a halt out "But...there's no school today..." Michiru trailed off

Well I remembered a certain beautiful aqua haired girl who wanted to cruise along the beach in my car...or was that another beautiful girl by the name of Kaiou Michiru?" Haruka asked with a seductive smile

Michiru went up to Haruka and took the bouquet of roses and planted a kiss on Haruka's lips. "I hope you don't have other plans..." Haruka trailed off as she felt Michiru's finger on her lips "I'm sure they can wait until later." Michiru grinned

Haruka gave Michiru a speechless expression "Ah...so that means we can go then?" she chuckled

"Hai, Just give me a few minutes, I'm going to put these in a vase." Michiru said then hurried back up the stairs and back inside her apartment and surely enough she found a tall and wide glass vase, filled it with water then placed the roses inside of it. Michiru smiled at Haruka's gesture then quickly decided to grab her sketch book and pencil then headed back towards the door and went back down the stairs to find Haruka leaning against her car with her hands in each pocket

"Ready?" Haruka asked with a smile

"Hai!"

Upon arriving to the beach, Michiru led Haruka to a less crowded area, luckily It wasn't very crowed, and held up her sketch book "I was wondering if you would reconsider my offer?" Haruka gave a reluctant smile and nodded

Haruka placed her jacket next to Michiru on the small brick wall. Walked out in front to the sand of the shore and closed her eyes letting the wind caress her long strands of hair. She held her arms back slowly, she let the wind embrace her. This scene intrigued Michiru, and very much inspired her. She held the pencil to the paper and began to sketch the awe inspiring sight before her.

'I've never felt so complete, so calm and free.' Haruka spoke inside herself then noted how the nightmares and panic attacks had came to a complete stop the day that she had chosen to accept her destiny. She was no longer haunted by her fears, as long as Michiru was by her side she felt she could accomplish anything. In a way, she was glad she made the decision she did, her life was now completely changed forever, but somehow she knew she could get through it.

She wasn't exactly sure how long she had remained in her position, Until Michiru's voice brought her out of her revere "You can relax now silly, I finished the portrait five minutes ago." Michiru giggled

Haruka opened her eyes, the stiffness in her arms was informing her that Michiru's was right. Haruka blushed slightly "Oh...yeah...he he, right, let's see." Haruka chuckled as rubbed the back of her head

Michiru re-opened her sketch book and held it out towards Haruka. In the portrait, it showed Haruka looking ill at ease, sky blue colored ribbons enveloping her body as she floated freely in the wind. "It's beautiful, Michiru, and I'm sure that's because the person who modeled for you is as well." Haruka said with a wink "Haruka!" Michiru shouted with excitement and laughter and she sat up as Haruka put the sketch book back on the small brick wall and backed up

Michiru playfully pushed Haruka "Oh I see how it is!" Haruka cried out with a laugh as she quickly swept Michiru off her feet and into her arms then spun her around as she splashed into rising shore water

Both of them erupted into laughter as Haruka ran into the ocean water, making large splashes. Michiru giggled as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck. She'd never had so much fun, it felt different than being always the reserved, mature, and serious Michiru. This was a totally new side of her, she wished she could stay like this for ever and forget about their dutys. But she knew she couldn't, but right now, just for today she wanted to indulge in this fantasy.

Haruka chuckled

Time flew by as they felt themselves now riding along the coastline of the beach watching as the evening sun was about to set, like it was melting into the calm sea. Haruka smiled at herself as she drove. 'So, I chose this path. No, I just acknowledged the fact that I am a sailor soldier...Yes I must find the Messiah that will save this world...I am no longer allowed to stand in once place, My days are filled with battles, But..."Haruka turned and gazed over at Michiru "I'm glad I was able to meet you..." Michiru turned and ran her hand through her hair "Nani?"

"Let's cruise together like this forever...I won't let you go home tonight." Haruka clarified in a seductive tone

Michiru giggled with delight "Oh, My!"

That first moment, We shared a glance, At one another, A scent of a feeling was in the air,

Of a very familiar smile. A very strange, A strong power, Calls out to you, The meaning of this chance meeting, Can't you notice any sooner? Under the wide and open sky, An endless search continues for, Those hot and burning eyes that are yours.

This fate, to be so very beautiful, The tears I cry are made to shine, shine as bright as ever before. There will be, Memories that will come and hold me down, But I'll never look, back at what's in the past, Was the feeling that I felt. Moving to you, Outstretched hand, with my fingers, But the deep color of darkness, Slowly over painted them, During a cold, thundering storm, It will awake, A distant dream that will come to be,

An actual reality... All of the choices I had made, Believing them to be the ones, To have the power to make the future change. This fate, to be so very wonderful,

My body is starting to shine so bright, shine as bright as ever before.

There will be, Many sad feelings come to hold me down,

But I'll never be hurt by sadness again, As long as you're by my side.

This fate, to be so very beautiful,

The tears I cry are made to shine, shine as bright as ever be

fore. There will be, Many sad feelings come to hold me down,

But I'll never be hurt by sadness again, As long as you're by my side. As long as you're by my side, As long as you're by my side

Michiru's S Image song, Fate is so beautiful

END

Well that's all, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers who've been read and given me advice, Domo Arigatou! . Ja!


End file.
